Twister
by PheonixShadow
Summary: Practice had been cancelled, and it's raining outside. What should the Regulars do? Luckily for them, Fuji had a 'Twister' game set in his bag.... Thrill Pair / Golden Pair / InuKai / Imperial Pair


A/N: Well, here's another story! I'm surprised I managed to write another one so soon because I have such a busy schedule right now ... Well, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I might not be able to post another fic for a while, I'm not so good on deadlines... Sorry!

Disclaimer: PoT characters do not belong to me, no matter how much I wish for them to be...

Summary: Practice is cancelled and it's raining outside. What are the Regulars going to do? Luckily, Fuji has a 'Twister' set with him...

Pairings: Thrill Pair / Golden Pair / InuKai / Imperial Pair

Warnings: Fuji alone should be a warning. :P Slight mentions of "unspeakable" things ... :)

Twister

"Hmm…the probability that it will land on Red is 25, and there is a 60 chance that it'll land on Left Foot if Taka-san spins it without his racket in hand. But then again, it was Blue last time…, it is unlikely that it'll land on Blue again…" Inui's glasses glinted. "It has to be Green, Right Hand!"

"Sorry, Inui, it's Blue and Left Hand."

"…"

The Seigaku Regulars were gathered in the locker room. Due to the heavy rain outside, practice was cancelled. All the Regulars seemed to be glad to get out of the rain, well, except Ryoma, who would have continued if not for Ryuuzaki-sensei screaming in his ears, ranting about how dangerous it was to play tennis in the rain. But when that was over and she stomped off to the staff room, and everyone had change and washed up, they sat down and debated what to do next. None of them had thought to bring an umbrella to school that day, so they were stuck in the locker room until the rain stops.

They were very fortunate that Fuji happened to have brought a set of 'Twister' to school, or they would have suffered from acute boredom.

"Yeah, Fuji-sempai, why do you have a 'Twister' set with you anyway?" Momo asked. He was in a decidedly awkward position, arms crisscrossed, one foot stretched out, while the other was bent in a very odd angle.

"Saa, Onee-san just thought that I might need it." Fuji smiled and moved his right hand. "She has a talent for fortune telling."

"Red, Left Leg."

Everyone playing fought for a red spot.

Momo was quite unsuccessful and got butted out of the game. He joined Taka-san and Inui on the sidelines. Inui had decided that valuable information could be gained from observing the game and Taka had volunteered to be the spinner.

"I'm no good at 'Twister'." He had admitted shyly.

"You suck, Momo-sempai." Ryoma twisted around gracefully and placed his right hand on a blue spot. His flexibility turned out to be just as good as Eiji's, so he had no trouble reaching whatever spot of colour. Not to mention, his smaller body allowed him easier to access difficult cramped spaces.

"Oi brat! So rude to your sempai…."

"Mada mada dane."

"Ochibi seems to be having fun, nya!" Eiji cheered from his position.

His body was just about contorted, but he looked quite comfortable with an arm under his right leg, left leg next to his shoulder, left arm twisted behind his head. Ryoma found it some what disconcerting. Does his sempai have any bones?

"It would be better if Fuji-_sempai_ wasn't leaning over me like that."

Fuji smiled sweetly at him. Ryoma was arching backwards like doing a back bend, arms and legs supporting his body from falling. Fuji was _looming_ over him, yes, _looming_; there is no other word for it. His arms were on either side of Ryoma's head, and one of his legs were in between Ryoma's.

"Saa, I quite like this position… we should do this more often, R-Y-O-_chan_."

Ryoma wished more than anything at that moment to wipe that smile of Fuji's face. "Don't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you, hm?"

"You should just shu-"

"Red, Right Hand."

Ryoma flipped himself the other way around so that his back was facing Fuji, and reached for the red spot closest to him. Only to realize that he was still in a compromising position with Fuji. _How fortunate._

"Ii data… I never knew that Kaidoh could quite bend like that." Inui scribbled madly into his notebook. "I knew that he could _bend_, but like this..?"

"Fshuu…" Kaidoh blushed. "Sempai-"

"And do you know all of this, Inui-sempai?"

"Why, of course I know. We-"

"Like to experiment in fun, stretchy _exercises_ everyday." Ryoma cut in. "Ne?"

"Echizen-"

"Yellow, Right Leg."

"Hmm, I never knew that Tezuka was quite flexible as well." Fuji commented suddenly. "After all, he's like a block of wood most of the time."

All eyes turned to Tezuka. Surprisingly, he had agreed to play 'Twister' with them.

The Captain stared back. "Do not let your guard down."

Ryoma wondered if he was talking more to himself than to anyone else. After all, he had gotten careless, and Fuji managed to get some blackmail on him. That was why, Tezuka was stuck playing a child's game. Ryoma thought that Buchou should be more careful. He was the one always telling them not to let their guards down. Hypocrite.

Meanwhile, Eiji was wondering where his doubles partner was. "Where's Oishi, nya?"

"Eiji, look behind you."

The acrobatic player nearly injured himself, whipping around so fast his neck nearly cracked. He found his doubles partner _so_ very close to him, positioned in a decidedly uncomfortable manner.

"Oishi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you look constipated."

"Fuji! Oishi-"

"Y-Yes." Oishi gritted his teeth. He really was NOT cut out for this. He could feel his bones grinding, and shifting, and- he gave up, slumping onto the 'Twister' mat.

"Oishi!" Eiji immediately untwisted himself and hovered over his doubles partner, obviously worried. His hands were flitting around Oishi's body, checking for any injuries. Ryoma rather thought that his sempai was touching Oishi in places that seemed to be far from getting injured. Was that a blush he saw?

"Hmm… Oishi seemed to have rubbed off some of his mothering instincts on Eiji..." Inui started.

"Oishi, nya!" Eiji wailed and glomped his incoherent partner. "Talk to me! Don't die, nya! If you died, who will buy me ice cream, who will buy me stuff toys, I still want to play doubles with you!"

"…Or not." Inui finished when Oishi's face started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. Ryoma felt for him. He always thought that Oishi-sempai was quite nice.

The Golden Pair left the game and joined in the sidelines. Only Tezuka, Kaidoh, Fuji and Ryoma were left.

Ryoma tried several times to get away from Fuji. And failed miserably. Fuji decided he rather liked his kouhai's "oh-shit-I'm-_still_-trapped" expression. Ryoma looked pleadingly at his Buchou for help.

'I'm sorry Echizen.' Tezuka thought. 'But Fuji got me too.'

Feeling a rare (a VERY rare) stab of pity for the boy, Fuji leant down to whisper in his ear.

"I'll stop but you owe a few favours."

Ryoma frowned. Favours from Fuji weren't usually safe. But then again, it was quite uncomfortable with Fuji hovering over him like that, especially in front of everyone else. Oh well, he would just have to worry about that later.

"Fine."

But before anything else could happen, the door flew open and Ryuuzaki-sensei stepped in.

"Everyone, I-"

She froze, staring at the Regulars. Oh my, is Tezuka really playing 'Twister'? And Fuji-!

The door slammed shut behind her.

Silence.

Then, "Do you a gay baby is born for every awkward silence?" Fuji asked. He still made no move to get off Ryoma.

Ryuuzaki-sensei sighed. Seriously, what did she do to deserve such a dysfunctional (albeit skilled) team of tennis players? Even Nanjiroh would not have caused so much trouble.

"Fuji! Get off Echizen right now. You can save that for later! Everyone else, tidy up!"

Owari

* * *

Omake

"Fuji! Get off Echizen right now. You can save that for later! Everyone else, tidy up!"

Everyone scrambled to do as she said.

Only to be stopped with the door opening. Again.

Atobe Keigo walked into the locker room, a huge purple umbrella in hand. He stalked up to Tezuka and grabbed his arm. "You and Ore-sama are going home _right now_."

Everyone stared.

Atobe glanced around and noticed that everyone else was there too. "Oh, did Ore-sama interrupt something?"

"We were playing 'Twister', Monkey King." Ryoma smirked. "I don't suppose you know why Tezuka-buchou is good at that game do you?"

He ignored Tezuka's glare.

"Oh that." Atobe flashed a smug smile at him. "He does have a lot of practice. We play that every night. _Alone_."

Fuji opened his eyes a sliver. Inui's glasses gleamed.

"Oh god, I so do _not_ have to know about Tezuka's sex life." Oishi muttered to himself. "I hope that they use protection. Sure, they're boys, and boys can't get pregnant, but- what if they can? I hope they know what they're doing….."

Tezuka resisted the urge to groan. This could NOT be happening.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoma smirking.

"Echizen, 20 laps!"

A/N Poor Ryoma... :) Well, Fuji will surely do something about it. Hope you enjoyed! Review please, if you don't mind. It'll barely take a minute.


End file.
